


Tapestry Knights

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Glumbumble(bee)'s Knees [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Marriage, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Newt's particular tapestry is brightly colored and full of life, though now it's woven black and silver in places. Percival's tapestry is a mix, bright colors tangled into his signature black and silver after he'd met Newt.Perhaps thier strands can be woven together to create a vibrant tapesty in the fabric of life.





	1. Dragon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampunkepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/gifts), [StarsGuideUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGuideUs/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Percival's time with Grindlewald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm a little embarrassed to say this has been sitting far too long in my WIP hoard but it needs to be out in the world! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Thestral Cottage; Watkins Glen, New York; Novemeber 9th, 1927-**

Newt Apparated onto the porch, exhaustion tugging at every part of him. He wanted three things; Percival, a nap and then time with his children. 

He opened the door with a careless flick of his wand, kicked off his boots and then flopped into the squashiest armchair with a long, satisfied groan. It was good to be home, even if he had plenty of material for a revision of his book. 

"Newt?" Percival and oh how Newt relished his voice. 

"In the armchair, love." He sighed, "I've only just come through the door. Watch the case." 

"Another Erumpent?" Percival carried him from the chair into their bed, the case floating alongside them. 

"A hatchling and they're volatile so don't even think-" 

"... You brought home a Roc chick, didn't you?" 

"No, I most-" 

"Certainly did. Newt, what did I say about tricking MACUSA inspections again?" Percival finished and countered with a raised brow, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"It's not _my_ fault they won't walk past Grace's enclosure." Newt huffed as Percival removed most of his clothing with a non-verbal spell and then put his pajamas on. "Oh, alright, for Merlin's sake stop giving me that look of yours. I might, mind you, _might_ have placed the Roc chick after hers." 

"I swear to Morgana if I have to chase a Roc hatchling through New York, I'm banning Rocs from that case of yours for a year." Percival grumbled even as he pillowed his cheek on Newt's chest. 

"Liar," he teased, his jaw cracking in a yawn before he settled into their bed. 

"... The next Roc I'm confiscating." 

Newt jogged Percival with how much he was trying not to laugh.

* * *

He stretched and expected resistance but his fingers closed on still-warm sheets, which meant Percival was seeing Credence and Modesty off to their schooling. 

Newt shuffled into his love's houserobe and his own house slippers, yawning as the robe slipped off his shoulder. 

"Mm, you're up early." Percival murmured, gently drawing Newt down for a leisurely kiss. Newt rumbled at the slip of tongue into his mouth, hauling Percival up against a wall to kiss him breathless. "Missed that. Missed you." 

"Did you?" Newt replied, his teeth tugging at Percival's bottom lip, dragging out thier kiss until Percival arched into him. 

"Don't tease, my dragon." 

"Who said I was teasing?" 

"Newt! Breakfast-" 

"Can wait, 'Val," he purred as he non-verbally turned off the Muggle stove and put their meal under a Stasis Charm. "I've a... different meal in mind." 

"Newt!"

* * *

Decidedly more ruffled, they resumed their morning routine, Percival half-singing a new song under his breath, " _Love, oh love, oh careless love/In your clutches of desire/You've made me break a many true vow/Then you set my very soul on fire..._ " 

"Where is that from?" Even having known each other for nearly a full decade, Newt was stil finding out things about his lover. 

"Some bird named Bessie Smith sings it on the No-Maj radio," came the absent reply as Percival carefully levitated the plates over to the table, setting one in front of Newt. 

He picked up his fork to cut into his food, Percival's legs tangled with his as they shared food off of each other's plates, the table reverting to its dual person setting. 

"I should probably feed-" 

"Already done, Credence went down this morning and fed all of them, even the Roc." Percival countered, chin pillowed in his hand as he looked at Newt with a fond smile. 

Newt squinted at his lover over the rim of his tea mug, suddenly suspicious. "Why?" 

"So I could do this," 'Val dug around in his houserobe pocket, untangled his legs from Newt's and then knelt in front of him with an opened box. "Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, would you do me the honor of being my partner in all things? My beloved friend and companion for as long as we both shall live?" 

Newt, overwhelmed with joy, turned into a dragon (albeit a slightly smaller one than he'd been at MACUSA). 

"Newt? Have I said something wrong?" 

_**"Give me a moment,"**_ Newt allowed as he wrested with his high emotions. He managed to turn mostly human, wings still sprouting from his back and spiralled horns still in his hair as he knelt with Percival and clasped his hand around the box. "I would love nothing more than to be your companion, your dearest friend and beloved for as long as we both shall live." 

"Can I give you this handcuff then?" Percival drawled after they'd kissed on the floor. "And possibly get off my knees, because the floor isn't very kind to them." 

Newt slipped back into his human form and purred as he tugged Percival up into another kiss, "Why? You look quite lovely down there." 

Percival flushed red for a moment before he laughed. "So do you, my dragon." 

"'Val!"

* * *

The matching rings were made of Dragon claw, Phoenix feather and Wampus claw, the swirling bands of bone, feather and essentially obsidian perfectly at home on his finger. It was fire-proof, acid-proof and wouldn't harm any of the creatures Newt worked with on a daily basis. 

Percival truly had been quite thorough, having added an enchantment that allowed them to know where the other was and sized itself to its wearer. It also didn't come off through any magical means but rather intent so that no one could force it off their fingers. 

It was an awful remnant left over from Grindlewald's capture of his fiancé but a necessary precaution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Breaking the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, it's been a hot minute since I updated! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Graves Estate; Main Gate; December 15th, 1927-**

The wrought iron gates of the Graves Estate loomed like austere guardians, different after his search for Percival and the inability to fear what lay beyond them. 

Percival squeezed his hand and looked up at them with him. "What's going through your mind, Newt?" 

"Well, the last time I was here..." Percival grimaced at the reminder, the scars from Grindelwald still aching on rainy days in New York. "I was willing to break your Wards." 

At that, Percival gave a startled laugh. "I suppose it's a good thing I attuned you to our gates before that moment. Our Wards wouldn't have been taken without a fight on your hands, that much I know." 

Newt chuckled at that, raising their joined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of his beloved's. "Your gates are much like your family, I think." 

"Oh?" Percival drawled. 

"Mmhmm. They look frightening and deliberately severe on the outside but they belong to a family that's loving and loyal and as steadfast as the iron that guards their home." He hummed, smiling at Percival's unguarded expression. 

"Have you brought home a poet, dear boy?" At the rumble of a voice that sounded like his beloved yet not, Newt's grip on Percival's hand went from slack to squeeze in a matter of a moment. 

Percival smiled, pressed a kiss to Newt's cheek and tapped the gates with his foot, prompting it to open. "No, Papa, no poets. He is a writer though." 

Mr. Graves was a slightly smaller version of Percival, the silver much more pronounced but still as elegant, though the piercing grey to his beloved's brown was a startling contrast. The woman by his side, however—

"Don't mind my husband. Anthea Graves, and you must be my Percy's Newt." Mrs. Graves was vivacious when compared to Percival's reserve, the streaks of silver in her lighter hair seemingly accents instead of age. The brown he so loved had come from her, the shape of them as familiar as the scars on the back of his hands. 

"Mama!" Percival didn't whine but it was close and one that made Newt smile at his beloved. "Not you as well, my dragon." 

"Mischief is my middle name, love-" 

"It isn't and I-" 

Laughter caught his awareness and he flushed as Percival's Mama chuckled. 

"You suit each other." 

"Thank you, Mama. Papa, this is Newton Scamander, my beloved and an accomplished magizoologist with two books under his name. He's revising for a third edition." 

"Oh? What's the title then?" 

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. They've already implemented it at Hogwarts and Durmstrang; I'm waiting to hear back from Beaubatons but the French are thoroughly vetting the information found in the book with their own magizoologists." 

"Not Ilvermorny?" Mrs. Graves asked as she coaxed them towards the towering trees. 

"Favoritism is not something I want either of my daughters to experience and someone _would_ make the connection. You Americans are terribly sharp, you know, when it comes to that sort of thing." Newt admitted flat out. "The book was, ah, flogged rather soundly by the college community at Dartmouth and my son... didn't appreciate it." 

"I doubt he would; you rescued him, from what Percy tells me." Mr. Graves murmured. 

"Ah. Well, I wouldn't call it a rescue so much as an opportunity... afforded to me." Newt corrected with a grimace. "I've no doubt you heard the rumor mill." 

"That we have a Dragon Speaker who lived up to the legend? Yes. However, Mr. Scamander, you'll find us a great deal more accepting than most—You saved our son's life." 

"Out of love, no less." 

"About that, Mama... Newt and I are here to make an Announcement." Percival interjected. "I did try to tell you earlier but I suppose the post hasn't arrived yet."

* * *

Mrs. Graves sat back on the loveseat she shared with Mr. Graves. 

"Engaged?" 

"Yes Mama." 

"At least he's not a gold-digger-" 

"That was under the influence of a love potion Papa!" Percival yelped, placing his hands over Newt's ears and flushing a shade of pink Newt'd yet to see on his beloved. "Must you embarrass me so?" 

Newt gently removed the warm hands, pressed a kiss to each of them and offered with a tinge of mirth, "My family will do the same, only you've heard half of them from These already." 

"Theseus Scamander? You don't mean...?" 

"The war hero? He hates the mention of The Great War as much as I do, and perhaps more, but I am grateful for it. It gave me the opportunity to meet your son, sir." Newt hummed as he ran his thumbs back and forth across Percival's captured hands. "That I wouldn't give up for the world." 

"May we see the rings then?" 

"Sorry, I forgot to remove the concealment charms, Mama." Percival gave Newt a peck as he removed his hands and a subtle flick of his fingers revealed their matching rings. 

Newt offered his hand, the swirling bands of bone, feather and obsidian glittering in the light of the gas lamp. 

Mrs. Graves examined it with a solemn expression that shifted to a delighted one. "Is that Wampus claw?" 

"Its the one that 'Val sent me years ago and the black is the dewclaw I sent him during our years of correspondence." Newt admitted, pleased at the fact.

"You were the one causing him to pace the owlery and toss paper after paper!" 

Newt looked back to see Percival drawing his free hand down his face. 

"Mama please," he said in a tone of voice that was honest-to-Merlin _pouting_. 

"You know, he'd mock dear Theseus' letters but never once did he do that to the ones he received from you. He kept them private and safe and would bristle rather like his Ilvermorny house if you asked him about it." She informed Newt with a teasing smile. 

"Oh?" He inquired, his amusement clear. A strangled growl in the background suggested that Percival found his kinship with Mrs. Graves agonizing rather than charming. 

"I do believe there's a pile left over from the time you went missing, Percy." 

Oh no. Newt shook his head and glanced at his fiance. Percival's answering smirk had him flushing his own shade of pink. 

"Letters Mama?" 

"'Val _no_ —" he hissed, remembering the content of some of them. 

"Yes, I would love those, Mama. They'll be excellent lunch preoccupations." 

"Speaking of preoccupations, son, how did the two of you meet?" Mr. Graves asked. 

They exchanged a long look of raised eyebrows and then Newt grinned. 

"Well, you see my unit was on search and rescue—" 

"He fails to mention that they're the sole Dragon division and that he was riding the fiercest of the wing..." Percival launched into the story, eyes alight with the joy he took in the retelling. 

Newt pillowed his chin in his hands as Percival took to illustrating with gold and silver sprites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
